


Aliénor de Chanteloup

by Xelas



Category: None - Fandom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelas/pseuds/Xelas





	

— Père, je vous ai déjà expliqué que je n’épouserai pas Siegebert de Boivre !  
— Mon enfant, tu es ma seule descendante. Il faut bien que je te marie ! D’autant qu’il est d’une galanterie admirable et ne jure que par toi.  
De l’autre côté du mur, en dehors de la salle où le comte de Chanteloup et sa fille Aliénor se trouvaient, les serviteurs qui passaient par là frémirent. Encore une de ces énièmes disputes à propos du mariage de l’héritière du comte...   
— Peut-être, mais pas à ce poilu qui, au contraire de tes dires, ignore entièrement ce qu’est d’être galant ! reprit Aliénor.  
Son père soupira. Il perdait sans doute son temps à essayer de convaincre sa fille qui possédait la même détermination que sa mère disparue, mais il fallait bien lui faire entendre raison.  
— Très bien, va, céda-t-il. Nous en discuterons une autre fois.  
— Pour aboutir au même résultat ?   
Sans attendre la réponse, la jeune femme sortit en claquant la porte, tandis que ceux qui passaient par là s’écartaient prudemment de son passage. Depuis qu’elle avait seize ans, voire même avant, elle était embêtée par l’idée de mariage avec un homme corpulent et malpoli, dont elle se fichait qu’il l’aime ou pas ; ce n’était pas réciproque !  
Ses pas la menèrent aux écuries du château, là où elle trouvait du réconfort près de sa jument alezane (rousse), Pécorne, qu’elle avait élevée elle-même. Son nom était un mélange de deux créatures mystiques, “pégase” et “licorne”, car elle donnait parfois à Aliénor l’impression de voler, en galopant, comme un pégase, avec la majesté d’une licorne. L’équidé hennit en sentant sa maîtresse arriver.  
— Bonjour, Pécorne ! la salua-t-elle. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?   
La jument hocha la tête, comme pour dire oui. Décidément, elles se comprenaient !   
— Tu es prête pour une petite balade ?   
Tandis qu’elle acquiesçait de nouveau, la jeune femme sortit chercher son équipement, dédaignant l’aide de quelqu’un qui avait osé penser qu’elle ne savait se débrouiller seule.  
Une fois prêtes, Aliénor enfourcha Pécorne avant de lui indiquer de partir vers la plaine, la forêt étant occupée par la chasse du jour, où le comte de Chanteloup participait.  
Arrivée dans la lande, la brise soufflant agréablement sur son visage, les sabots de la jument foulant le sol couvert d’herbe souple, la jeune femme sourit. Malgré le froid, les balades avec un cheval étaient toujours féériques, surtout si il s’agissait du sien. Poussant l’alezane au galop, elle sentit le vent glacé fouetter ses joues. Pécorne, sentant son euphorie, accéléra l’allure.

✼ ✼ ✼

Après une longue promenade agrémentée de quelques sauts, elles rentraient au château quand un chevalier se... matérialisa sur leur chemin :   
— Damoiselle Aliénor !   
— Que se passe-t-il, Cloud ? questionna la concernée qui l’avait reconnu.  
— Il est arrivé un accident à votre père pendant qu’il chassait ! Le chevalier Maric l’a sauvé de justesse d’une mort certaine, mais il reste gravement blessé...   
— Emmène-moi à lui ! ordonna la jeune femme qui pâlit soudain. Pécorne, je suis désolée, mais je dois partir tout de suite. Je te confie aux bons soins de la palefrenière Emma !  
La jument souffla doucement par les naseaux pour la réconforter puis fut entraînée vers son box. Quant à Aliénor, elle pressa le messager d’accélérer jusqu’à courir inélégamment dans les couloirs menant à la grande chambre où son père était allongé sur son immense lit.  
— Te voilà, ma chérie, articula-t-il péniblement, son visage ayant à peu près la même teinte que celui de sa fille.   
— Père ! Vous... vous n’allez pas... mourir, tout de même ?   
— Mon heure n’est pas encore venue, non, sourit le comte.   
— Allez-vous vous remettre ? s’affola sa fille.  
— Je l’ignore, je ne suis pas devin, bien que je sente que je ne vais pas rejoindre Dieu dans l’immédiat. Cependant, des chevaliers ont été quérir les meilleurs médecins du comté. Qui habitent loin...  
Le reste de sa phrase se mua en un murmure quasiment inaudible. Il ferma les yeux.  
— Il n’est pas mort, n’est-ce pas ? demanda désespérément Aliénor aux quelques gens qui l’entouraient.   
— Non, pronostiqua l’un d’eux. Il lui faut du repos. Nous devrions le laisser tranquille. Même vous, Damoiselle Aliénor.  
Obéissante, toujours sous le choc, la jeune femme suivit. Il était par ailleurs grand temps de dîner.   
Autour des tables proches de celle de notre héroïne, des principaux bras droits et conseillers, les conversations allaient — discrètement — bon train.   
— Si le comte de Chanteloup succombe, qui lui succédera ?  
— Cela est vrai, il n’a pas d’héritier !  
— La demoiselle Aliénor ne compte-t-elle pas ?  
— C’est une femme, elle n’est même pas mariée, et elle continue à refuser le fils aîné du comte voisin de Boivre !   
— Elle est de caractère, confrère !  
— Le caractère ne dicte pas la loi !  
— Libre à toi de ne penser qu’à la loi. Je défends l’honneur, je n’en ai pas peur.  
— Le commandant de l’armée, Acheric, serait tout désigné, compte tenu de ses qualités.  
— Ceci est entièrement vrai !   
Ces discussions lui coupèrent l’appétit. Quel mal y avait-il à refuser un homme insupportable et être la plus douée de la région en tir à l’arc depuis l’âge de dix ans ? Ça ne voulait pas dire qu’elle était incapable de succéder à son père !  
Jetant un regard noir à ceux qui avaient parlé, l’héritière — quoi qu’ils en disent — posa le bout de pain qu’elle mâchouillait sur la table afin de s’en aller discrètement vers les écuries.  
Une fois qu’elle fut là-bas, elle se dirigea droit vers le box de sa jument et lui confia tout, en bloc, le visage enfoui dans sa crinière :  
— Oh, Pécorne, mon père est peut-être à l’agonie pendant que des personnes me méprisent car je ne suis pas un homme, mais une femme ! Et ce sale commandant Acheric, que je n’aime plus guère que Siegebert, qui risque de prendre le pouvoir ! Toi, tu as la chance de ne pas avoir tout ces soucis-là...   
Aliénor resta là à pleurer silencieusement dans la nuit.

✼ ✼ ✼

Deux jours plus tard, elle se leva bien plus tôt que d’habitude, tenant à rester discrète. Aliénor se dirigea vers la chambre de son père, voulant savoir si il avait réussi à prendre un peu de repos.   
Poussant la porte de la pièce, elle le vit qui... ronflait profondément. Tant mieux. Tandis qu’elle s’apprêtait à réintégrer sa chambre, le chevalier Herlemond débarqua dans un couloir près d’elle, échevelé et portant une missive à la main.   
— Damoiselle Aliénor ? dit-il en arrivant.  
— Oui ? répondit la jeune femme qui songeait que décidément, tout ses dialogues avec des chevaliers commençaient de la même manière.  
— Votre père dort-il toujours ?   
— Oui.  
— Dans ce cas, vous êtes la personne désignée ; voici un message qu’un homme envoyé par le comte de la Torchaise m’a donné, je ne sais point quoi en penser.  
Sur la présente dépêche, on lisait :   
“Cher voisin, comte de Chanteloup... Ou plutôt, vos aides, à la vue de votre état. En parlant de cet accident, votre maison n’est plus aussi bien protégé, je suppose. Je vais droit au but ; je vous laisse un jour pour me rapporter votre décision : ou vous me rendez votre château, qui est mien et n’aurait point dû vous être donné, dans ce cas, je vous épargnerai, ou vous vous battrez contre mon armée et je gagnerai également, ainsi que la mort de ceux qui n’auront pas rejoint mes rangs.   
Un jour, n’oubliez pas !”   
L’héritière passait par toutes les couleurs possibles.   
— Ce... ce n’est pas possible ! Je pensais que cette querelle était oubliée depuis longtemps...   
— Pareillement. Prendrez-vous les choses en main ?   
— J’ai beau être la fille du comte de cet endroit, je suis une femme, fit-elle remarquer d’un ton acerbe. Demandez au commandant Acheric, il dirige notre propre corps de combat depuis des années. Je me contenterai de rester en arrière.  
Elle jouait l’offusquée, cependant, cela lui permettrait de mettre au point son plan pour combattre quand même.  
— J’y vais de ce pas, damoiselle.   
Sur ces paroles, il s’inclina puis repartit. Aliénor s’en alla sur la pointe des pieds, rasant les murs. Elle avait quelques affaires à prendre dans sa chambre avant de transformer Pécorne également.  
Arrivée aux écuries, la jeune femme s’assura qu’elles étaient désertes. Elle s’isola dans le box de sa jument pour se changer en homme.   
— Voilà, déclara-t-elle, satisfaite. Je suis désormais... Théodran ! Quant à toi, Pécorne, tu es premièrement priée de ne pas oublier ma nouvelle identité, et deuxièmement de ne pas oublier la tienne. Car tu t’appelleras... voyons, un nom simple à retenir... Oh, j’ai trouvé ! au lieu de “Pécorne”, ce sera “Ligase”. Théodran ne s’occupera pas beaucoup de son nouveau cheval, toi en l’occurrence, contrairement à Aliénor. Ce sera pour de faux, ne t’en inquiète pas.  
N’ayant aucune dissimulation spéciale à faire pour l’alezane, si ce n’est cacher son œil gauche cerné de blanc si reconnaissable, sa propriétaire l’enfourcha.   
Je me permets de faire une petite parenthèse sur ce que notre “chevalière” a l’intention de faire. Elle escompte se déguiser en garçon, afin de se faire enrôler comme soldat dans l’armée et de se battre tout de même, armée de son célèbre arc, sous cette nouvelle apparence. Mais revenons à notre récit.  
Notre héroïne avait chevauché toute la journée, afin de leur donner un air harassé à elles deux, sans déguisement supplémentaire. Elles retournèrent à la cour du château incognito, d’autant plus que tout le monde était absorbé dans les préparatifs éventuels pour tenir un siège. Le chevalier Cloud les aborda :  
— Étranger sur ta monture, que fais-tu ? Sais-tu qu’il est dangereux de se promener seul, sans protections autre qu’un arc ?  
— Je reviens d’un long trajet, j’ai quitté un royaume en famine en espoir de jours meilleurs... répliqua Aliénor, prenant sa voix la plus grave possible.  
— Es-tu au courant que notre région se prépare à une guerre, sanglante sans aucun doute ?   
— Des gentilles gens m’en ont en avertie. Recherchez-vous des volontaires ?  
— Bien sûr, tout bénévole est accueilli avec l’hospitalité, en attendant les combats... Comptes-tu te proposer ?  
— La protection d’un fort, même en guerre, me sera plus bénéfique que de voyager sur les routes.  
— Je vais donc t’amener à notre chef, il jugera si tu es digne de nous intégrer.  
La jeune femme le suivit après être descendue de Pécorne, tremblant à l’idée que quelqu’un la reconnaisse.   
— Commandant Acheric ! le salua le chevalier. Je vous amène un volontaire. Ce voyageur souhaite se joindre à nous pour la bataille.  
— Comment t’appelles-tu ?  
— Théodran, seigneur.  
— Est-il honnête ? reprit le “seigneur”. En tout cas, il est poli.  
— Il n’a pas un regard de voleur. Mais je pense que vous êtes le mieux placé pour en décider.  
Le chef de l’armée promena son regard de fouine sur la fille de son comte déguisée. Fort heureusement, il ne perça pas le subterfuge.  
— Ma foi, il m’a l’air sincère. Conduis-le aux écuries, il pourra s’occuper de sa monture, puis amène-le à la salle des armures.   
Soupirant discrètement de soulagement, Aliénor suivit Cloud qui lui trouva un box tout en lui demandant.  
— À propos, quel nom porte ton cheval ?  
— Je l’ai prénommé Ligase.   
— Nom original.   
Elle s’occupa négligemment de sa jument sous le regard attentif de l’homme, qui lui fit signe de le suivre pour se choisir un équipement.

✼ ✼ ✼

En se réveillant, l’héritière se demanda où elle était : pas de grand lit, pas d’immense chambre...   
Elle se secoua et finit par se rappeler qu’elle était Théodran. Elle se rhabilla puis s’arma de l’écu encombrant ainsi que le heaume qui lui permettait à peine de bouger la tête ou de voir, qu’elle avait reçus la veille. Décidément, comment se battre avec un pareil fardeau ? Elle, elle ne jurait que par son arc ! Rien que d’imaginer le roi en train de chanceler, équipé de ces choses, la fit rire.  
Séchant les larmes de ses yeux, d’autant que penser ceci de son supérieur était interdit, la jeune femme sortit en trébuchant tous les trois pas.  
En arrivant aux boxs, elle avait tout de même réussi à s’habituer. Comme hier, il y avait une foule dense se préparant à monter, aidant à harnacher, amenant des épées et autres armements... Se frayant péniblement un chemin, elle alla s’occuper de Pécorne.  
— Heh ! les harangua soudain Acheric, monté sur son propre destrier. Aujourd’hui, nous partons combattre ce misérable comte de la Torchaise, qui a sali son honneur trop de fois ! Montrez que les chevaliers du comte de Chanteloup ne sont pas traîtres !  
— Nous ne sommes pas traîtres ! reprit en chœur la foule.  
— Nous allons le vaincre !   
— Nous allons le vaincre !! hurlèrent de nouveau les chevaliers, en délire.   
Aliénor suivit le mouvement s’acheminant vers le pont-levis, qui se baissa pour les laisser passer.   
Ils traversèrent la plaine entourant le château, passèrent un gué dans une forêt, pour arriver finalement sur les terres de la Torchaise.   
Ses hommes étaient eux aussi bien protégés, et formaient comme une forêt de lances. Impénétrable. Un d’eux s’avança, bonhomme imposant à la barbe longue. Sans doute le chef ennemi ; décidément, les comtes étaient tous pareils.   
— Alors, petits lâches ? Venez-vous vous faire décimer ou bien rejoindre mes rangs ?  
— Lâche vous-même, comte de la Torchaise, rétorqua Acheric. Nous n’avons pas notre commandant véritable, cependant nous venons batailler. Nous sommes soudés, contrairement à vous !   
Son interlocuteur se recroquevilla sous l’insulte, les yeux brillants de colère.  
— Cela est-il un refus de vous rendre ?  
— Parfaitement !  
— Dans ce cas, je n’ai qu’un mot à dire... À l’attaque, mes chevaliers !  
— À l’attaque !  
Les deux armées se mêlèrent de toute part et le tumulte fut grand dès les premiers instants. La fille du comte de Chanteloup tenta de se battre au milieu des combats, mais elle se rendit vite compte qu’elle ne serait pas utile là, car elle se ferait vite écraser malgré sa furie contre les adversaires. Aliénor se retira donc discrètement, sortit son arc bien caché puis ordonna à sa jument de les emmener vers l’arrière des combats.   
Choisissant sa cible soigneusement, elle abattit un chevalier. Sa flèche semblait être poussée par sa colère et non son arc. Attaquant par derrière, elle blessa un grand nombre d’ennemis quand Maric, bataillant au corps à corps, lui cria avant de se trouver submergé :  
— Fais attention, Théodran ! Derrière toi !   
La jeune femme n’eut pas le temps de se reprocher qu’il l’ait vue en train de tirer qu’un poids énorme l’assommait, malgré son casque. Elle roula à terre et eut le temps de voir Pécorne la défendant contre l’assaillant avant de chuter à son tour.   
Ce fut le noir.

✼ ✼ ✼

Notre héroïne n’allait pas en rester là. Elle finit par se relever, poussée par la tête de son alezane qui semblait lui faire signe de ne pas continuer à être allongée plus longtemps. Elle jeta un regard sur la scène : la bataille continuait, mais elle était seule. Elle avait dû rester inconsciente assez longtemps pour que ses ennemis croient qu’elle était morte.   
Malgré sa tête qui tournait l’héritière remonta sur “Ligase” afin d’aider à repousser les hommes du comte de la Torchaise.   
Continuant à décimer les chevaliers qui restaient, elle ne se rendit pas compte que son déguisement avait en partie disparu lors de son évanouissement. Ce fut seulement quand Cloud passa près d’elle, pourchassant un rival, lui lança, étonné :  
— Aliénor ? Que faites-vous là, armée de pied en cap ?   
— Ghhhh...  
La jeune femme ne réussit à émettre que ce vague son étranglé. Cependant, au lieu de s’enfuir, elle recommença à brandir son arc. Tant pis pour les représailles, il y avait plus important.  
Pendant ce temps, les opposants reculaient sans qu’elle y ait fait attention. Leur dirigeant, le dernier à être encore là, les suivit, n’ayant pas le choix.   
— Vous savez ce qui vous attend, désormais ! hurla Aliénor, reprenant sa voix normale.   
Elle se tourna vers l’assemblée devant elle, qui la regardait d’un air stupéfait, tandis que certains s’inclinaient :   
— Oui, Théodran et moi ne faisions qu’un ! Je vous ai trompés, je vous prie de m’en excuser. Mais j’y étais obligée ; comment allions-nous gagner ?   
— Allez-vous l’avouer à votre père ? osa Acheric.  
— Bien sûr ! J’assumerais le fait d’avoir été une des premières femmes à faire partie d’une armée. Acheric, vous ne succéderez pas à la tête du comté. Je le ferai moi-même ! À moins que vous ne souhaitiez m’affronter en duel... ajouta-t-elle, son arc bien en vue.  
Ils frémirent. Elle n’avait que seize ans, elle était bien trop jeune pour de telles déclarations ! Oui, elle était la fille de leur comte, évidemment...   
Leur retour fut un triomphe, l’héritière en tête. Ceux restés au château les saluèrent comme des dieux. Des festivités furent organisées, célébrant aussi le comte de Chanteloup qui se remettait peu à peu.

✼ ✼ ✼

Huit jours plus tard... La fête avait pris fin. Le père d’Aliénor s’était rétabli et il convoquait toute la cour pour une annonce exceptionnelle.  
— Gens habitant mon fort ! Je vous ai tous réunis pour un évènement hors du commun, auquel je vous demanderai votre avis. Ma fille a été l’un des facteurs de cette réussite contre le comte voisin. Elle est aussi ma descendante. Elle a prouvé son courage comme un homme. Je lui propose donc un défi : elle a un an pour montrer sa détermination à accéder à la direction de cette région... ainsi que se trouver un mari, ajouta-t-il plus discrètement. Si elle n’y parvient pas, Acheric me succédera. Qu’en pensez-vous ?  
Chacun donna son avis sur la question. La jeune femme serra les dents ; ce serait à la hauteur de ses capacités, car en aucun cas le commandant de l’armée ne règnerait, elle vivante !


End file.
